


Awake in a New World

by J93



Series: The Scrapped Fics Collection [3]
Category: Lost, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: A Reincarnation AU where the Attack on Titan Characters find one another and awaken their memories.





	Awake in a New World

**Krista & Alma: The Mother I Never Knew**

Krista lives with Alma, her birth mother. Her father is rich and wealthy but very absent. He invites Krista to stay over with her half-brothers and sisters who have come to love her as if she’s their own. She has grown up with them but attends a normal high school with her friends.

Her relationship with her mother is stable but Krista has always had a suspicion she is keeping something from her. She just doesn’t know what. She comes home one day to see Alma sitting, looking out of the window. Krista finally confronts her, asking her why she looks guilty every time she looks at her own daughter. Alma finally explains to her that the dreams Krista had when she was little are true. The dreams were of a past life and Krista has been reincarnated 2,000 years later. Krista can’t believe a word of it but goes along with it. Alma had revealed that she has also been purposely trying to be the best mother she could be but feels she has failed her duty again. Krista hugs her and tells it's not true. 

This physical contact awakens her old memories of her past life, from her reign as Queen and a certain freckled beauty. Krista asks if she has seen Ymir. Alma admits she has purposely made sure Krista and Ymir will never cross paths until she was ready. Krista understands but has no idea where Ymir is and neither does her mother. Krista goes to her bedroom and starts to cry for many reasons, among them being Ymir. She looks out her window into the streets and feels like someone is watching her. 

**Krista/Ymir: Trouble**

Ymir is a troublemaker, involved with crime and gangs. She’s also an orphan, grown up in poverty and loved by no one. After escaping from the cops again Ymir walks the streets at night and just so happens to look up at that moment and sees Krista at her window crying. She stares at her for a moment before hearing the cops are close by.

The next morning Krista is on her way to school and notices Ymir stalking her. She’s almost over the moon but doesn’t want to scare her away. Instead, Krista stops and speaks to Ymir and ends up ditching school to spend time with her. First, they go to a few low-key places until Krista invites her back to her place. Ymir finds recently unearthed kid drawings of their past life together in the Survey Corps and is further freaked out. Krista tries to explain to Ymir what it all means by first telling her real name; “Historia”. Ymir then gets a flashback to Castle Utgard. Krista cries and Ymir wipes away her tears. She leans down and kisses her, awakening Ymir.

They are both so happy to be together again and Ymir meets Alma for the first time. Alma tells then both to gather at someplace to meet their friends again. They run hand in hand down the street.

**Sasha/Connie, Marco & Jean, Marco/Mina, Armin/Annie**

The following is random notes I took for the other awakenings, some small and others not so much.

  * Krista and Ymir arrange for Sasha and Connie to awaken.
  * Jean is an art student and Marco is dating Mina.
  * Armin is walking home and finds Annie in her house, scared of the thunderstorm because the lightning reminds her of Titan transformation.



**Mikasa/Eren**

Since he was little Eren thought Mikasa was crazy for talking about Titans. She doesn’t bring it up anymore. Instead, she keeps her thoughts written down in a dream diary. Armin arranges for the two of them to meet him so he could try and awaken them. Mikasa is awakened by Armin but insists only she can awaken Eren.

Eren meets Mikasa outside the town hall where Armin wanted them to meet him. As they wait for Mikasa tries bringing it up to him again but Eren starts shaking his head at her until she mentions his dreams (i.e. their memories). When push comes to shove Eren is awakened and embraces Mikasa after 2,000 years apart. Armin arrives and says everybody is waiting for them inside.

**The End**

Inside the town hall, Eren and Mikasa greeted by many of their old friends (I won’t list them here but up in the tags). Its revealed Reiner and Bertolt had set up the meeting itself with the reincarnated and awakened 104th + friends (everybody thought it was Erwin). It's their penance and everyone forgives them for they are now in a new world, a better world.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from watching Lost and specifically wanting to do it with the Attack on Titan characters. It was a good idea at the time but I just ended up not wanting to do it.


End file.
